Enemigo mío
|diai =1 |mesi =7 |añoi =2007 |diaf =27 |mesf =4 |añof =2008 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = |prev =Vidas en Juego |sig = }}"Sinopsis" __TOC__ RESUMEN TRAMA Prólogo Imaginate que llevas viajando de ciudad en ciudad durante años, y que por fin has encontrado el camino de vuelta a casa. En realidad, no quieres volver, te encanta viajar, pero te empujan a tomar el camino de vuelta. Pero imaginate, que te equivocas y sin querer coges un tren a una ciudad que no conoces. Y te resignas. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Seria de locos bajarte del vagón en marcha. Ahora ponte en la piel una vez mas del viajero, que nada mas poner un pie en la nueva estación de aquella ciudad, que ya ha visitado muchas otras veces, pero que nunca esta igual de como la dejo, alguien le coje del brazo. Y se duerme. Bueno, mejor dicho, te duermes. Imagínatelo. El viajero despierta. Esta seguro de eso, al menos, porque sus parpados se abren y cierran a su voluntad. Sus pupilas se dilatan y contraen intentando enfocar el entorno. Nada. Absoluta oscuridad. Esta sentado y maniatado. “Umh, al menos no me harán hacer ejercicio. Que amables” Que chico. Ni siquiera en estas circunstancias pierde el sentido del humor. Quizás sea su mutación secundaria. Escucha el sonido de una puerta al abrirse. Unos pasos avanzan hacia el. “Tío, esto me recuerda a Reservoir Dogs” - Sydney Jones, mutante nacido en Pittsburg, Pennsylvania El viajero intento concentrarse en reconocer la voz, peor le fue imposible. Un hombre, ya entrado en años, posiblemente. - Uh amigo, que eres ¿mi admirador secreto? - Eres tan gracioso como el Sydney Jones de esta realidad. Te lo presentaría, pero lamentablemente murió hace tiempo. - Es lo que tiene, que al final todos caemos. Las pupilas del viajero se encogían y agrandaban como un gran objetivo fotográfico. A pesar de eso, y aun concentrando su poder al máximo, era imposible poder ver el rostro del hombre que le hablaba. - Iré al grano, Morph. Te hemos colocado un chip de rastreamiento y de control de seguridad, gracias a cierto prototipo de otro mutante metamorfo que se uso hace tiempo. - Vaya, muchas gracias. ¿Lo cogieron en las rebajas? - Por favor, Morph. Agotas mi poca paciencia. Como decía, con eso nos aseguraremos tu participación en nuestro bando. - ¿Vuestro bando? Oh dios, dime que eres el dueño de los Lakers, ¡dímelo! - ¡Basta! Se escucho un fuerte manotazo en la cara de Sydney. Su rostro se puso serio. - Así me gusta. Veras, en este mundo, las cosas están empezando a ser muy distintas de repente, y eso debe cambiar, ya. Los héroes necesitan lecciones de moral. ¿Nos ayudaras? - ¿Por qué no os buscáis a otro cambiante, y me dejáis en paz? - Oh veras, últimamente todos los que tenemos en lista o han cambiado de bando o bueno… no siguen operativos. Tu talento es innato, por otra parte. Y siendo de otra dimensión, no tienes quien te ayude, quien te ampare. Necesitas nuestra ayuda como nosotros necesitamos la tuya. El viajero miro al suelo como signo de resignación, pero alzo de nuevo la cabeza y dijo: - Solo si me das una camiseta firmada por todos los Lakers. ¿O`Neil sigue ahí? El hombre suspiro. - Eres incorregible. Pero confio en tu criterio de integridad. Si nos fallas…. Serás caldo de cultivo. Los pasos volvieron a alejarse. La puerta volvió a cerrarse. El viajero podría haberle seguido, haber roto las ligaduras con un aumento de masa, quizás. Pero prefirió ver donde le llevaba su próximo billete de tren. ----- Lemas Hoskins ojeaba cada 30 segundos su reloj. Era un maniatico del control, del orden. Quizas todos los super agentes lo son. Su Gimnasio era un claro ejemplo. Estaba perfectamente colocado, era espacioso, pero a la vez tenía accesorios deportivos por todos los lados. Sonó su alarma, las 00:00. Casi instantáneamente, el tintineo de las campanas de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de uno de ellos. - ¿Soy el primero en llegar? Daredevil. El diablo rojo. La justicia ciega con su irónica expresión (aunque eso nadie lo sepa). - Así es. Eres puntual, bastante. Siéntate, por favor. Daredevil así lo hizo. - ¿Has sabido algo de Arcade? - Umhh, no. La verdad, apenas me he podido dedicar a ello. Llevar este negocio ya me trae demasiados quebraderos de cabeza. La puerta volvió a sonar. El olor a loción de afeitar que desprendía el sujeto le delataba. Hasta Battlestar, sin sentidos desarrollados al nivel de Daredevil, supo ver que se trataba de Juggernaut. - La verdad, Caín. Pensé que tú no seguirías en esto. - Oh chico. ¿Crees que me perdería las vistas de este equipo? Detrás de el empezaban a asomar las piernas tersas de Heather Cameron “Lifeguard” Pensó el diablo rojo. No supo reconocer su olor, ni tampoco su firma cardiaca. Era lógico, solo habían coincidido una vez. Faltaban mas pro llegar, peor decidieron empezar juntos la reunión. Los puntos del día, eran muy limitados. Tan solo habían decidido uno: encontrar al responsable de sus raptos. En medio de la discusión, Daredevil alzo la cabeza. Si alguien se hubiera fijado en el gesto, hubiera dicho que parecía como cuando un perro escucha algo lejano. Esta vez el justiciero ciego no se equivoco. - Rand. Llegas tarde. Así era. Danny Rand era el único junto con Heather que no llevaba su equipacion de héroe. Portaba un elegante Arman azul marino. - Lo siento. Trabajo y trabajo. Ya sabéis. Battlestar volvió a mirar su reloj. Las 00:18. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? ----- - El resto, como mencionas.... al parecer llegara por partes... En medio de todos callendo del techo aparece Cloak. Al parecer venia desde el segundo piso y paso intangible por lo que nadie (exceptuando Daredevil quiza) lo habia notado. En estos momentos tenia humor de jugar un poco. estoy aqui.... los apoyare en lo que necesiten tanto porque me ayudara a encontrar a Dagger como porque es lo correcto por hacer.... solo no esperen mucho mas de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar..... ---- -Gracias por esperar, pero no hacía falta. -Vamos, chica, te pones a vomitar en medio de una misión y me pides que te lleve al hospital y ¿crees que no me voy a quedar? Venga dime cual es el problema supongo que Bestia tendrá medicación mucho mejor que la de aquí. Y además ya sabes los xmen sois muy difíciles de matar no vas a convencerme de que te estás muriendo ni nada así, si no lo consigue Apocalipsis no lo va a hacer un tumor o… -No me estoy muriendo Caín. Estoy embarazada. Y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. _____________________________________________________________________ El timbre del gimnasio sonó, aun era pronto así que las puertas estaban cerradas al público, cuando Rand, el más cercano a la puerta la abrió encontró a Ororo frente a él. Vestía con un vaqueros y una camisa y cubría su pelo con un pañuelo, últimamente salir a la calle era encontrarse con decenas de ‘fans’ de T´Challa queriendo un autógrafo o algo similar. Normalmente no los habría evitado, pero esos últimos días no estaba de humor. -Bueno días, siento el retraso. -¿Tú qué haces aquí? Heather se giró a mirar a Juggernaut, puso cara de no sabes a lo que te arriesgas por hablarla así y después se alejó un par de pasos prudencialmente, por si a Ororo le daba por lanzarle un rayo o algo. -No deberías estar aquí. -Caín… basta, por favor, sólo he venido a la reunión, soy la que más conoce a Arcade de aquí y quizá pueda ser de ayuda. A parte de Spiderman y Battlestar ¿quién falta? ----- Daredevil: oh, si. Spiderman. Danny Rand: que hay con el? Cain: si, que hay con el aracnido? te a dejado un mensajito por el celu ? Daredevil no era un hombre del cual se podria decir que gozaba de buen humor. La vida le habia puesto pore delante demasiadas pernurias para permitirse o darle la gana de tener uno. Era por eso que admiraba tanto a peter, el tambien habia pasado por tanto dolor...y sin embargo siempre ponia una cara y actitud alegre al mundo. Daredevil: Spiderman me a hecho saber que su presencia no sera segura. Quisiera estar por aqui pero depende de como le vaya con...varios asuntos personales. Storm: bien. Entonces eso solo nos deja con Battle star... Battle star salia de la sala de administracion del gym, mientras se terminaba de ajustar su traje. Battlestar: estoy aqui, su majestad. Despues de todo donde estaria si no mas que en mi propio gymnasio? Storm: oh, tienes razon, Battlestar...mis disculpas...es solo que ando algo...tengo la cabeza en otros asuntos. Daredevil noto el cambio brusco del ritmo cardiaco de la mutante mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras. Sin duda algo le preocupaba mucho. Daredevil: muy bien, creo que podemos empezar con esto, no es asi? ----- Storm aprovecho el cambio de tema de Daredevil para restar atención a “su problema”. - Creo que lo mas lógico seria empezar a buscarle. Juggernaut ladeo la cabeza negativamente. - Chica, Arcade te encuentra a ti, no al revés. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre. Hubo un corto silencio. Battlestar asumió la iniciativa. - Puede que no…pero podemos buscar a gente que si le conozca…. ¿cierto? Absolutamente todos sonrieron entre ellos. - Esta bien. Si me lo permitís – alzo la mano el diablo rojo, pidiendo aprobación- sugiero que busquemos por separado a sus asociados. Alguno de ellos sabrá donde encontrarle. Asintieron con la cabeza. Cuando parecía que comenzaban a levantarse, Puño de hierro interrumpió la marcha. - Perdonad. Antes de irnos, me gustaría proponeros algo. - Adelante, no tengo prisa por cerrar - ¿Eso era un chiste de Battlestar? Rand suspiró. - Veréis, hace tiempo que he estado invirtiendo mi dinero en cosas sin sentido. Bueno, si lo tenían, pero era algo personal, egoísta. Ya me entendéis. Ahora puedo vivir la vida que siempre quise. Puedo hacerlo. Me gustaría poder ayudar económicamente en esto. Todos se miraron buscando las palabras adecuadas, que salieron de la boca menos propensa a la sensatez. - Bueno, la verdad es que os iba a pedir un plus de comidas y transporte. Tu gimnasio esta lejos de pelotas, tío. ¡Y no tienes ni una sola maquina de chocolatinas! Daredevil volvió a interrumpir…. - Caín….déjalo. Y Danny: Ya veremos. Ahora, lo importante, es encontrar a Arcade. ----- MORPH: Solo de nuevo en la habitacion a obscuras bacia y con una sola luz en el centro, a lo lejos alterando sus ojos y forzandolos para poder ver apesar de la poca luz, solo podia notar una puerta metalica por la cual habia salido el misterioso hombre. Por horas estubo haciendose asi mismo chistes mentales solo para mantenerse curdo con lo q le sucedia, cambiando fisicamente de apariencia, sin cesar solo por no tener nada q hacer. Voz: a llegado la hora Mr. jones, aga loq le pido y yo are por usted lo q mas desea. - Me dirias q quien gano el super bowl????- Decia el viajero disfrazado de jugador de americano, mientras se lanzaba en una embestida contra el hombre q acababa de entrar a la habitacion. Voz: (suspiro) no preferiria saber loq yo puedo hacer para q vuelva con sus amigos exiles????? Justo antes de q morph golpeara al hombre con su embestida quedo paralizado. - Y se supone q yo debo creer q tu puedes hacer eso????- Morph se transformo en un estudiante de uniforme, con una sombrero grande en forma de cono con la palabra Estupido. Voz: Veras syd.. -MOOOOOOORPH- transformando su cara en un espectacular gigante con la palabra Morph y lucesitas al rededor q se prenden y apagan. Voz: Como decia Mr. jones usted a sido desplazado por q cumplio su ciclo como viajero, pero de entre tantas tierras no se le envio aqui por azares del destino. Usted a conocido muchas tierras muchos mundos y muchos tiempos diferente, sabe q la mas minima anomalia puede hacer de la tierra un desastre. La cabeza de morph se hizo un gigantesco signo de interrogacion, q se inflaba como un globo a punto de explotar. Voz: En este mundo se a creado un equipo, por azares del destino un equipo sin igual se a unido, pero esto a creado una alteracion cronal,q debe ser corregida a toda costa, debemos separar este equipo si logras hacerlo le mostraras al TimeBroker q mereces volver..... Lo aras????? estarias salvando otra realidad y consiguiendo lo q deseas. Morph: Y entonces me diras, si fue primero el gallina o huevo?????- su cabeza sin cabello se hizo un huevo del cual salia un pollo. - si.....- ---- Eso a salido genial, Danniel...justo como lo querias... Esto se venia repitiendo Danny Rand, concido como Iron fist. Ahora, estando junto a grandes heroes sentia que tenia que poner lo mejor de su parte. Seguro, habia estado con los Heroes for hire incontables veces, incluso ayudo a spiderman durante la matanza maxima de Carnage por New York...pero sentia que esta ves estaba en las ligas mayores. Storm dado que era la mas experimentada al momento de tratar con Arcade fue la primera en proponer el primer contacto... Storm:...esa seria la princesa del bajo mundo...Viper. Daredevil: Viper, dices? La pensaba mas enredada con Hydra que con alguien como Arcade... Storm: la mujer es de muchas alianzas...todo lo que le convenga. No falta decir lo peligrosa que es e imposible de confiar; de ahi su nombre. Daredevil: bueno, tenemos una candidata...alguien mas? Iron fist queria aportar con algo, pero su rango de contactos se reducia a villanos callejeros mas que a locos inventores como Arcade. Iron fist:...yo aun sigo pensando que el que nos haya reclutado a cada uno de nosotros tiene que tener un motivo...puedo sentirlo en el ambiente...algo muy feo se aproxima... ---- Storm alzo la mano. - Tenemos al Dr. Doom y a Lady Mente Maestra, además. Caín pronuncio lo siguiente en voz baja: - También tenemos a Tom el Negro. Daredevil se levanto de la silla. - Propongo que cada uno de nosotros consiga llegar hasta sus antiguos asociados y sonsacarles información. - Eso esta hecho. - Yo iré a ver a Doom. Tengo cuentas pendientes con el. - Ororo, eso es muy peligroso – Battlestar la advirtió posando su mano en su hombro. - Tranquilo, será una visita diplomática, de monarca a monarca. Danny Rand fue el siguiente en pronunciarse: - Yo buscare a Viper. Es bastante fácil, je. - De acuerdo- concluyo Matt Murdock.- ¿Alguien más? - Veréis, creo que visitare Ravencroft. Quizas ellos sepan decirnos algo, después de su ultima estancia. Asintieron todos con la cabeza. - Bien, el resto apañároslas como podáis, informarnos de cualquier novedad. La semana que viene, ¿nos vemos aquí? Battlestar empezó a recoger la mesa. - Así es. Permitidme que no participe aun en esta Vendetta, pero mi lesión no ha sanado del todo. - No es problema. Los héroes se marcharon, uno a uno, en silencio, tan sigilosos como llegaron. ---- -Gracias por recibirme, Victor. Sé que no he avisado con demasiado tiempo. -Ororo, siempre es un placer tenerte…como invitada. ¿Qué tal Pantera Negra? La pregunta no iba con segundas intenciones, o quizá sí conociendo al Dr Doom, sin embargo, Storm no estaba para la labor de seguir por ese camino, había llegado ahí para preguntarle sobre Arcade y no podía desviarse en temas personales tan peligrosos como el que se traía entre manos con su prometido. -Bien, ambos estamos con muchos trabajo, ahora que la luna de miel ha terminado. -El trabajo de un monarca nunca termina. Y aunque sabes que disfruto con tu visita, no es algo social ¿verdad? -No, no lo es. Sé que tu relación con Arcade terminó hace mucho tiempo, Victor, quedó claro que todo aquello había sido una treta por su parte. Pero puedo imaginar que alguien como tu no pasa página tan fácilmente. Quizá sepas algo… -Es probable, de hecho es incuestionable que sé muchas cosas sobre ese pequeño payaso petulante. Pero no que no sé aun, es porqué debería compartir mi información contigo, Ororo. -No puedo darte muchas razones, Victor, tan sólo te lo estoy pidiendo, como muestra de buena voluntad. Tú tienes esa información y en tu mano está compartirla, la generosidad es también una forma de grandeza. Doom que hasta el momento se había matenido de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana se giró. La mujer había cambiado desde la primera vez que se conocieron, ya no era una joven ‘aventurera’, no era la ‘diosa de los elementos’ que casi había sumido al mundo en una tormenta eterna al ser aprisionada por él. Ahora era una mujer serena, que sabía cómo manipular a los hombres. Estaba aprendiendo a ser una reina, pensó Doom, y lo estaba haciendo con gran rapidez. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y una sonrisa bailó entre ambos. -Jajaja… está bien, Ororo, has sido convincente y siempre es útil que alguien de tu categoría recuerde quién le concedió un favor, monarca de Wakanda. No busquéis tan lejos a vuestro enemigo, no es aquí dónde debéis centraros, si no es vuestro propio hogar, alguien muy cercano a vosotros, un aliado, ha decidido comenzar a hacer las cosas…a su manera. -Gracias Victor, tan críptico como siempre. -En efecto.- Doom se acercó hacia el holograma que le había permitido hablar con Ororo todo el rato e hizo ademán de llevarse la mano de ella a los labios en señal de despedida.- Y sin embargo te ha sido de utilidad. Ha sido un placer, pero ahora Lavteria me reclama. Sin más la comunicación se cortó. La Jinete de los Vientos no tenía claro si la información serviría de algo, pero al menos había podido conseguir alguna. ---- MORPH: Después de horas de estar sin hacer nada tras la ultima visita de su "benefactor" al fin Morph vio de nuevo la puesta abrirse se preguntaba si de verdad podría confiar en este críptico tipo q la verdad mas q nada le provoca escalofríos. Además mantenerlo encerrado como un perro enjaulado no es la forma mas cortés de trato. No hubo palabras no hubo nadie para decirle de frente q tendría q hacer solo una luz al final del pasillo..... - Nooooooooo, no puedo creerlo, ahora sigue la luz, sigue la luz......- Gritaba mientras tomaba forma de un angelito brincando mientras se dirigía al final del pasillo y abría un puesta donde solo encontraba un jet, abierto. Tomando la forma de chica: -Bueno V, ahora se supone q tengo q estrellar el avión en el parlamento???- Cambio su apariencia por la de un piloto aviador y subió al vehículo. Con una cara en forma de signo de interrogación veía los controles del avión, sin saber como encenderlo si quiera. Voz: No se preocupe Mr. Sydney... - Morph.....- Gritaba con un tono de aburrimiento mientras se hacia un espectacular gigante con la palabra MORPH. Voz: Como decía mr... El vehículo será controlado por mi a distancia así q nos e preocupe por nada mas q sentarse y prepararse para su misión, ya sabe su misión, debe quebrar a los miembros de este equipo q forman una anomalía cronal. Debe tocar sus fibras usted conoce a muchos de ellos de todas las formas posibles así q espero q no sea un problema... La primera será la mujer de la cual tiene una foto sobre la mesa donde encontrara algunos bocadillos para el viaje. Morph se transformo en un mujer guapa, elegante y bien vestida, mientras se dirigía a un asiento – Bien Alfred llévame a la cueva, es decir a donde sea q me lleves – Sus ojos se volvieron gigantes al tiempo q su rostro se volvía un señal de STOP gigante. - Me intentas decir q lo q tengo q hacer para arreglar este defecto es hacer q todos estos súper tipos q se reunieron se decidan ir por su lado y q para eso debo empezar desasiéndome de ..... Storm.....- Horas después mientras Storm salía volando de el castillo de el gobernante de Latveria, la mujer parecía mas q metida en sus propios asuntos y pensamientos, no noto nada extraño asta q descendía a unos cientos de metros del castillo. - Ororo, quien diría q seria en este lugar donde nos encontraríamos, puedo halar contigo un momento..... Diosa- Ororo Volteo rápidamente al oír esta ultima palabra y con una cara de sorpresa y desesperación termino de descender de entre los vientos mientras apretaba sus puños. Storm: Forge.... ---- - Las calles parecian una fiesta. El ruido era normal pero en estos niveles solo cerca de bexy, nada que ver con central park. Al parecer algunos estaban haciendo una parada sobre los derechos de los ancianos en los supermercados y cualquier otro lugar que los contrata y "supuestamente" los sobreexplota. En realidad el no pensaba de esa manera pero le gustaba que la gente se levantara y dijera lo que pensaba en voz alta. Solo seria una suerte si a los que buscaba en estos momentos se mostraban tan dispuestos a "elevar" la voz. Pasando sutilmente por las calles y entre cada pared que encontrara, Tyron daba reconocimiento visual de la zona: negocios europeos de envase y manufactura, probablemente computadoras y nada ilegal por la nula vigilancia. Sin embargo el sabia bien que tambien por aqui existian distribuidores de equipo tecnologico de categoria media (algo que nunca lo mantuvo precisamente sin dormir ya que eran delitos muy menores). Vendedores que bien pudieron surtir el pequeño chistesito de Arcade o minimo servir de suplementos o partes de refaccion. Como fuera intentaria obtener la maxima informacion y de paso averiguar si este asunto no le paso muy de lado. Al entrar al tercer edificio de la cuadra, justo frente a la bodega principal, pudo notar el movimiento de varias personas, cosa que no le sorprendio mucho, mas al pasar por otra pared mas se detuvo de golpe y se quedo inerte en las sombras. Frente a el pasaban robots extraños y que parecian casi hechos en casa, realizando diferentes tareas como cargar maquinaria o accionar mecanismos con cadenas y teclados. Una pequeña fabrica en movimiento. Esperando unos segundos a que el segundo grupo de robots pasaran, se desliso silenciosamente hacia el centro del lugar, esperando visualizar de lleno el asunto, mas un destello lo obliga a voltear y cubrirse antes de ser golpeado y lanzado por los aires. - No se quien seas visitante, pero esta energia golpea en varios espectros, al parecer dando con el tuyo tambien, si te levantas demasiado rapido o haces algun movimiento brusco seras golpeado de nuevo, ininterrumpidamente. Ahora que nos entendemos, contestame quien eres y que asuntos tienes en propiedad privada. - Mi nombre es Cloak y lo recordaras de pro vida si me amenazas de nuevo. Al asunto que venga no es de tu inconvencia a menos que tu seas quien surte mercancia al villano conocido como Arcade. - Arcade? solo e escuchado de el una vez en un noticiero, pero es un misterio para nosotros la gente comun. Esta fabrica solo manufactura y distribuye oficilamente. Mi papeleria esta en la oficina así como sus copias en lugares seguros. Si tu intencion es encontrar algo sucio estas en el lugar equivocado. - Lo dudo. Este lugar es solo visitado por corporaciones pequeñas que buscan equipo sin financiamiento, mientras que tu aumentas nivel obteniendo ganancias que no son monetarias, tal como tu papeleria "oficial". No eres el primer traficante que compra a Verni Hollon. - Ni sere el ultimo, con eso veo que sabes demasiado. Sin mediar mas palabra el hombre de mediana edad y apariecia simple acciono un mecanismo en su muñeca, ordenando a un cuarteto de robots generar energia y dispararla contra Cloak, sin embargo este solo sonrio malisiosamente y desaparecio en un segundo. - Donde...? Con gracia y casi como si fuera una danza, Cloak movia y hacia girar las extenciones de su capa enredando y tragando a todos los robots en segundos. Al final del movimiento y casi en un solo parpadeo ya tenia al dueño de la maquinaria frente a el, levantado por su capa. - NO no no .. no se nada de nada... yo no conosco a Arcade, solo vendo a pequeñas agencias de fraudes automivilisticos, no mas, no mas!!! - Un paseo por la Dark dimension te soltara mas la lengua. - No no noooooooooooooooooo..................... Mientras Cloak se extendia, el hombre enredado cayo dentro de la oscuridad y su grito le siguio. Lentamente Tyron cerro la puerta hacia la Dark dimension y espero..... espero y los minutos parecieron años aunque sabia perfectamente que para su prisionero parecion milenios. Despues de un poco el hombre es liberado y rodando en el suelo las lagrimas invaden sus ojos y la espuma su boca. Su cuerpo tiembla sin control y solo gime sin cesar. Poco a poco es levantado de nuevo por Cloak y puesto frente a el de nuevo. - Como localizo a Arcade? - NOOOOOOOOO.....UGGGGGGGGGGGGGG no no no por piedad... no lo se..... nunca lo e visto... solo.... uggghh.... solo a Teddy Frent y Michael Gojinks, ellos... la aseguradora ... guuuckkkk... solo ellos..... guuukkk....... Sin mancharse del vomito del tipo, Tyron desaparece en un segundo y reaparece en una carcel cerca de Long Island dejando al tipo gritando y llorando, repitiendo sobre las ventas ilegales que cometio. Ahora que dejo al tipo encerrado pero a distancia de los que lo podrian dañar por soplon, dejaria de tener esa espinita en la cabeza... solo faltaba la estaca en el epcho de no saber donde estaba Tandy..... Ellos le tenian que ayudar..... ---- Lifeguard se bajo del taxi. Su mano derecha sujetaba un maletín, estilo ejecutivo. Caminó hasta la puerta principal. Era enorme, de unos 4 metros de largo. Un amasijo de hierros corrompidos por el paso del tiempo y la locura. Las puertas de Ravencroft se abrieron ante ella. - Bueno días, Dra. Warbeck. Para eso servia el apellido de su padre, para crear identidades falsas. La tapadera era sencilla. Usar el viejo método de hacerse pasar por alguien importante y recoger toda la información posible. En este caso, la “Dr. Warbeck” presentaba un estudio sobre psicosis de supervillanos. Un celador la condujo hasta el despacho del director. Lujoso, sin escatimar en gastos. Un gran ventanal adornado por plantas de interior daba una visión general de los jardines de Ravencroft. - Como decía, necesito los informes sobre comportamiento del paciente conocido como Arcade. - Oh, si. Un momento. El Director de Ravencroft se levanto y saco de un gran archivador unos papeles de color verde. - Necesita rellenar estas solicitudes. Confidencialidad, ya sabes. -Oh, claro. “Mierda”. Heather no había reparado en eso. Hizo lo que pudo, inventándose su nº de licencia, domicilio…al fin y al cabo, como ella pensó, “tardarían en comprobar los datos. Bendito papeleo.” - Bien, aquí tiene. – Le entregó un CD-ROM. ¿Quién financia su trabajo, Dra.? “Uff. Pillada.” Lifeguard empezaba a pensar que hubiera sido más fácil coger el CD-ROM y haber salido volando. - Vera...es un proyecto financiado desde…. El departamento de Defensa del gobierno. - ¿El de Defensa súper criminal? - Si…ese mismo. - Ah, era lógico. “Joder, es mi día de suerte” .La falsa doctora se dispuso a salir del despacho. Antes de cruzar la puerta, el director, rascándose la cabeza con signos dubitativos, dijo: - Perdona… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - Eh…por supuesto… - Aun no sabía si era buena idea responderla. - Si están estudiando al paciente Arcade… ¿porque nos dieron la orden de dejarlo libre? Heather dejo caer su carpeta de la impresión. - ¿Qué? - ¿A que debo responderle, señorita? - Tenia entendida que había escapado de aquí. - Dra. Warbeck, el departamento de defensa nos dio una orden hace 6 meses que definía claramente su libertad condicional. ¿No debería estar enterada usted de eso? - Oh…yo…llevo apenas semanas trabajando para el gobierno, Director. Si me disculpa, debo irme. Heather salio apresuradamente para evitar que el director tuviera más tiempo para pensar. Pero lo cierto es que siguió pensando. Descolgó su teléfono. - Soy Jeff Soto, director de Ravencroft. Si, espero. Hubo un silencio. - Bien. ¿No sabrás si el departamento de Defensa esta haciendo un estudio sobre supervillanos? Aja. Entonces no. Hubo otro silencio. - Bien. Pues entonces…creo que tenemos un grave problema. ----- Daredevil: ...mas te vale que me digas lo que quiero decir, Maloney. No querras ver la furia del diablo sobre ti. Maloney:...no...no le temo a un tipo ridiculo en pijamas rojas!! Al diablo contigo estupido!! Daredevil: No, Maloney. Al diablo contigo. El granuja tiene miedo, mucho miedo. Entonces porque se atreve a ocultarme la verdad? Tiene tanto miedo que puedo olerlo en su sudor. Grave error. Hellskitchen solo tiene un hombre sin miedo y ese soy yo. Daredevil toma a Maloney por el cuello y lo lanza desde la azotea del edificio donde se encontraban. La reaccion del pillo fue inesperada; seguro se esperaba replesarias de parte de Daredevil pero nada como esto, despues de todo los heroes no matan, verdad? Maloney: HAAAAAAAAAGGGGG!!!! Socorroooooooooo, salvame, salvame y hablare, te juro que lo hareeeee....haaaaaaaaggggg!!!!! Daredevil:mucho para un hombre sin miedo....todos se quiebran. Eventualmente. El justiciero escarlata se lanza detras del pillo mientras se pone en posicion de flecha para ganar velocidad. A poco tiempo lo alcanza y "viendo" el angulo perfecto, lanza su billy club para enlazarlo entre las escaleras de emergencia del edificio. Los dos se detienen a escasos centimetros del sucio suelo. Maloney: ...ESTAS LOCO!!! estas...estas...realmente estas loco...estas... Daredevil: Habla, Maloney!! Algunos minutos despues y luego de asegurarse que Maloney se llevara el susto de su vida, Daredevil se dirigia ahora si libremente a su objetivo inicial... Daredevil: ...Torres Fisk. Mi plan inicial era confrontar de primeras al Kingping sobre su posible enredo con Arcade, pero esto fue lo mas racional...asi me ahorraria tiempo enterandome si esque de verdad el Kingping tenia algo que ver con esto. La verdad esque me estoy cansando de romperle la madre al gordo de Fisk. Pero se lo viene buscando. Las torres Fisk se alnzan frente al heroe de una manera impresionante y ya tenian el vidrio reparado el cual fue roto en la captura de Daredevil dias atras. Sin duda el hecho de que el Kingping ya no fuer el dueño de todos los negocios sucios de NY no dejaba de significar que aun tuviera mucha influencia. Y claro, ganas de sobras para eliminar a su nemesis. Matt Murdock, alias Daredevil. Daredevil entro por una escotilla despues de revizar con su radar ningun latido de corazon cerca o zumbido electronico de ningun tipo que supusiese una tramapa. Daredevil: Fisk, muestrate!! Se que estas aqui, de lo contrario tendre que ir por ti y creeme que vas a querer eso. De la nada se abrieron varias puertas simultaneamente y apareciendo en cada una un pistolero con automaticas se dispucieron a acribillar a Daredevil. VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! Daredevil: uno a mi derecha, izquierda y centro.... Daredevil separo en la mitad su baston y lanzandolo con presicion dejo fuera de combate a dos de los pistoleros. Pistolero: aun te falto yo pedazo de....!!!! Daredevil: mierda? PAAFF!!! Daredevil: con ese son 3 fuera. Te has quedado sin hombrecitos, Fisk. Muestrate!! Fisk: Bravo, Bravo, Bravo. BRAVISIMO. En verdad Mr. Murdock, nunca deja de sorprenderme sus habilidades. Me imagino que seria inutil decirle una ves mas lo mucho que me gustaria que trabaje para mi, verdad? Daredevil: Evil or Very Mad Fisk: no? lo suponia. Pero no puede matarme por intentarlo no? Daredevil: Arcade. Habla. Ahora. Fisk escucho el apretar de los puños de Daredevil contra el mango de su baston. Fisk: no quiero una pelea Mr. Murdock, creame. Es por eso que le ayudare amablemente con sus problemas. Una puerta mas se abrio detras de Matt, pero esta ves nuestro heroe no se movio, sabia que no venia con esto ningun peligro. Y entonces un tipo pequeño le entrego en una bandeja una tarjeta. Daredevil: No quieres pelea? porque los pistoleros entonces? Fisk: aaahh...eso. Tomelo como un acto de bienvenida de mi parte Mr. Murdock. Espero que la informacion que le e provisto le sea de ayuda, ahora si me disculpa...tengo negocios que atender aunque ud practicamente se encargo de que no los tuviera... Daredevil: ilicitos me imagino. Fisk, nunca aprendes pero tienes suerte que esta noche no vengo por ti... Fisk: que puedo decir? Un hombre tiene que vivir de algo. Al momento de terminar las palabras, Daredevil ya se habia marchado. El encuentro le perturbo un tanto. Sencillamente habia demasiada mala sangre entre Fisk y el. Pero en este momento no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Ahora tenia varios aliados que se encontraban cada uno siguiendo varias pistas que les llevasen hasta Arcade y Matt habia encontrado la suya...o no? Quitandose el guante, Matt tanteo la impresion de la tarjeta... Daredevil: ...es la direccion del lugar donde estuvimos detuvidos por Arcade. Sin duda el Kingping fue contactado por el enano escurridizo para poder atraparme. Dudo que sepa mas, de lo contrario no se porque pero siento que me lo hubiera dicho. Ahora la pregunta sigue...¿Porque diablos Arcade nos queria a nosotros en su jueguito? ----- A la semana siguiente de aquel encuentro en el Gimnasio, los héroes se volvieron a reunir. Esta vez eran Storm, Lifeguard, Daredevil, Cloak, y Battlestar. Sin duda, se esperaba más asistencia. - ¿Qué ha sido de el resto de la gente? - Probablemente estén ocupados. No como los únicos con problemas, ya sabes – Storm apelo al sentido de la empatia ante el reproche de Heather. Battlestar se levanto de su silla, y acerco una pizarra móvil que se encontraba algo lejos de la mesa de reuniones. - Bien, ¿Qué resumen podemos hacer de todo esto? – En la pizarra estaban apuntados los nombres de Victor Doom , Fisk , Ravencroft , Teddy Frent y Michael Gojinks. - Aun quedan muchos cabos sueltos. Yo no daría un una hipótesis. – dijo Storm - Sin embargo, hay una conexión. Propongo ir a por Frent y Gokinks. – Daredevil se levanto y rodeo sus nombres con un Eding rojo. - Si, es una relación directa- prosiguió Cloak – pero lo que mas me desconcierta es la revelación de Doom. ¿Alguna idea de quien puede ser nuestro nuevo enemigo? Hubo un corto silencio. La idea de que un aliado estuviera jugando con ellos les producía aversión. - NO. – Doom es un maestro del engaño, Ty. No deberíamos creernos lo primero que nos diga. – Daredevil volvió a hablar. - ¿Y que hay de Ravencroft? ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejaran libre? - Creo que, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que la única forma de saberlo es cogiendo al enano de Arcade- Battlestar dio un puño en la mesa, dando énfasis a su verborrea. Otro silencio. Esta vez, acompañado de miradas cómplices. Parecía que comenzaban disfrutar con esto. -¿Cuándo, entonces? - Dentro de dos días. Iremos a por ellos. Storm apenas prestaba atención a la conversación. Le aprecía haber escuchado que no se fiasen de Victor... bueno, no podía culparles, pero una de las características del soberano de Lavteria era la arrogancia, mentir, significaba rebajarse... ¿por qué hacerlo cuando la verdad podía ser tan devastadora? Pero... no era eso lo que la estaba preocupando, si no la conversación que había tenido hacía unos días con su antiguo amante.... -Forge... ¿qué haces aquí Hacedor? estás muy lejos de tu casa. -Tranquila- el hombre levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y se permitió una ligera sonrisa.- He venido en son de paz. Vaya... estás muy hermosa, Ororo. La mujer frunció el ceño más desconcertada que molesta. -Te agradezco el cumplido Forge, pero no creo que sea apropiado. -Cierto. Ahora eres una mujer casada... -Sí, lo soy. Aunque me sorprenda que te dieses cuenta, ya que ni siquiera te dignaste a venir a la boda. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres Forge? El cheyene alzó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la africana, que retrocedió imperceptiblemente evitando el roce. -Sólo saber como estabas. Me sorprende que estés tan lejos de casa y sin tu... esposo. ¿Sabes? quizá deberías centrarte un poco más en tu vida de casada... -¡¡¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme eso!!! Un gran nubarrón se creó encima de los dos mutantes, un relámpago cruzó el cielo y en apenas unos segundos un sonido atronador acompañó a la luz. -Alguien que se preocupa por ti, Ororo. Lo único que digo es que no paras de aparecer en lso epriódicos paseando por el mundo, pero últimamente y contrariamente a lo que sería normal T'challa no va contigo, el otro día estue hablando con Scott, dice que últimamente frecuentas mucho el gimnasio de Rand...Nuestra relación falló por lo mismo, siempre dejas que tu responsabilidades... bueno, tan sólo quería darte un consejo. -Hace mucho que perdiste el derecho a darme consejos. -Pensé que como nuestra relación... -¡No hables de nuestra relación, Forja! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar de ella como si te importara! No desde que elegiste a irte con Mísitica... -Bueno, Ororo, ella al menos me necesitaba. La tierra saltó hacia todos los lados cuando un relámpago impacto en medio de los dos y antes de que el indio pudiese reaccionar, Storm se encontraba invadiendo su espacio personal, con la mandíbula contraida y lágrimas contenidas. -¡YO IBA A DECIRTE QUE SI! Iba a decirte que si... Su voz terminó en apenas un susurro, la lluvía caía rompiendo el silencio atronador que había surgido entre ambos, lo cubría todo con aquella sensación de desamparo que forman las lágrimas cayendo sobre el rostro mojado. Un destello de lucidez atravesó la mirada de Forja, una idea acababa de toamr forma sin duda en algún rincón de la cabeza. Montando de nuevo en su transporte y observando con tristeza a la Diosa que apretando los puños lucía poderosa y derrotada por los recuerdos apenas le dirigió unas últimas palabras. -Quizá, si no hubieses estado siempre ausente, lo habría sentido. Ausente.... -Ororo. -Ororo. -Ororo, qué te pasa, estás como ausente. -¿Qué? Oh... lo lamento Daredevil yo... no me encuentro bien hoy, supongo que he debido tomar algo que me sentó mal. Creo... creo que será mejor que me marche, lamento no poder esperar a los otros...quizá...quizá esté ausente algunos días...o puede que más...no, no lo sé. No era una visión usual la que contemplaban, una de la mujeres con más sangre fría que habían conocido balbuceando casi como una niña. Por su parte la Jinete sabía que DD podía 'oler' sus mentiras, aunque realemnte no fuesen tales, no se encontraba bien hoy, ni hoy ni las últiams semanas en las que su desayuno, invariablemente terminaba en el retrete despues de las nauseas matutinas, y quizá lo mejor sería desaparecer unos días, al fin y al cabo ella ya había hecho lo que necesitaban de ella, aunque no estuviesen tomando muy en cuenta su información, lanzaría la advertencia de todos modos. -Tened cuidado, no conviene desestimar las palabras de Victor, dudo mucho que haya mentido... si necesitais algo... llamadme. Y antes de que pudiesen decir nada más y sabiendo que cualquier llamada sería recibida por su contestador y no por ella, salío de gimansio como alma que se lleva el diablo. Ausente, quizá ese es el problema, quizá por eso se ha ido. Por que soy ausente Madripoor 5:am El dia apenas empezaba a asomar en la isla con pasado pirata; la isla donde todo esta a la venta...por un precio justo, desde luego. Un mini jet habia llegado hace un par de horas a un pequeño aeropuerto privado para personas con el alcance economico. Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando el jet privado de industrias Rand habia llegado a las costas de Madripoor, pero tan solo ahora, dos horas despues, su dueño, el millonario Daniel "Danny" Rand, se atrevia a bajar de su jet, pero llevando encima no su vestimenta comun de armanis...no. Esta ves llevaba su segunda piel, la piel de Iron fist. Piel que en mas de una ocacion le habia traido varios problemas, sobretodo ultimamente. Ironfist: Esto a sido muy arriesgado, Danny. Venir aca hasta Madripoor con la pretexto de un millonario negocio...apenas has podido salirte con la tuya diciendole a tu contador y abogados que preferirias viajar solo... Iron fist llevaba una maleta consigo, y cuando la abrió saco de ella una espada samurai. ...bueno, no tan solo. ¿ No es verdad amiga? El heroe de alquiler se guardo la espada en un estuche en su espalda, mientras se sercioraba que no hubiera nadie alrededor se alejo del avion lo mas rapido y sigilosamente que pudo para llegar hasta un almacen cercano. Iron fist: tiempo de chequeo: Son las 5 de la mañana, y mientras que en New york son las 10 de la noche, estoy aqui, tarde como siempre, intentando buscar a mi pista....la dama de Madripoor...Viper. Daredevil me va a matar. Deberia de estar ahora junto con los otros, pero no, como siempre mis negocios se interponen en mi horario...esto me hace pensar si es sabio el establecer amistad con todos esos heroes...hace un tiempo que no trabajo en equipo... Iron fist logro salir del mini aeropuerto sin ningun problema y consultando mapa con conexion satelital de su PALM, encontro el camino que le llevaria hasta el castillo reinado por Viper. El estilo de Iron fist no era movilizarse en transportes, y aunque el hacerlo a la vieja escuela le tomara mucho mas tiempo, Danny se sentia de este modo mucho mas libre. Ademas no era como si que la isla fuera tan inmensa. Asi luego de media hora de andar de techo en techo, de escalar edificio tras edificio, Iron fist se encontro frente a frente con el castillo de Madripoor. Iron fist: Bingo! Desde hace mucho que no tenia tiempo de poner en practica mis habiliades como en estos dias...sino hubiera sido que Arcade nos secuestro con la intencion de matarnos, practicamente le estuviera agradeciendo que me haya traido de regreso a la accion...umm claro, si eso significa que vuelva a empezar a hablar yo solito como personaje de comic....no se porque extrañe tanto todo esto... Rolling Eyes La entrada fue complicada en su mayor parte; llena de guardias armados hasta los dientes y expertos en artes marciales. Claro, pero nada para hacerle competencia al hombre con el dragon tatuado en el pecho. Silenciosamente desarmo a todos con un corte con su espada en sus dedos, asi aunque pareciera cruel, los dejaba incapaces de utilizar sus armas e incapaces de utilizar sus puños... Iron fist: lo siento chicos...eran sus dedos o sus vidas. Que preferirian? Luego de dejarlos sin conocimiento, y pasar por una larga y amplia sala de bienvenida, que bien podria albergar 5 gymnasios de Battlestar; Iron fist se encontro ante el trono de la reina de Madripoor. Iron fist: Viper! Aunque traicionera y venenosa como tu nombre lo indica tienes tu honor! eh desarmado y vencido a tus mejores guardias y e llegado hasta aqui, tu trono!! Habla conmigo!!! Silencio. Mas silencio. Entonces detras de una cortina salio un anciano muy bajito que pareceria un niño de lejos, y graciosamente le saludo con una venia y le sonrio. Iron fist: a menos que me equivoque tu no eres Viper. Donde esta tu reina? Anciano: la madame Viper no esta por el momento. Me temo que esta atendiendo negocios importantes para su reino en otra parte del mundo. Iron fist: importantes para su reino...como no. Dime, entonces tal ves tu pudieras ayudarme anciano? Anciano: uno hace lo que se puede. Que deseas guerrero gaijin del puño de hierro? Iron fist: ....me conoces? Anciano: no exactamente pero tus poderes....y ese tatuaje de dragon...son inconfundibles, eres el portador del puño de hierro. Iron fist: Sabes tu historia, muy bien. Ahora que tal si me respondes esto: Arcade. Donde lo puedo encontrar? Anciano: ese pequeño mequetrefe...!!! hace ya mucho tiempo que el y la madame Viper rompieron lazos. Iron fist: lo siento no me lo creo. Veras, yo tambien me aprendi la leccion de historia...hace un par de meses viper ataco a los xmen con tecnologia de murderworld. Arcade no estubo presente pero indudablemente tiene que haber ayudado a Viper. Que dices a eso anciano? Anciano: Ha! sabio eres, puño de hierro. No espera mas de ti. Vamos acompañame. El anciano le dio una direccion a Iron fist, el cual luego de marcharse del lugar y dirigirse de nuevo hasta su jet privado no satisfecho pero por lo menos contento de haber obtenido algo, llamo a Daredevil por su linea privada esperando que la direccion que habia encontrado le sirviera de algo. Danny:....haló? emmm DD, verdad? escuchar tengo....si lo se, deberia de haber estado alli...que ya termino la reunion?...rayos, no eso no lo esperaba.....bueno, como sea, mira e venido de lo de Viper y encontre esto, es una direccion, no se si les sea util en algo....te la mando por mi PALM. ....te llego? muy bien si ahora pudieras chequearla con lo que tienen...que? que coincide con una direccion investigada por ti? ....con que el Kingpin, eh?....esto no me gusta, DD. Estamos a un paso atras de atrapar a ese enano, siempre en sus talones....Si. esta bien tratare de estar alla lo mas rapido que pueda. Chao. Danny colgo para tomar una pose pensativa. Danny: si la direccion que el kingpin le dio a DD coincide con la que me dio el anciano...aunque ya fue verificada y no encontraron nada...eso quiere decir que estamos cerca.... Piloto, porfavor, de regreso a casa lo mas rapido que pueda. Piloto: si señor. Reunion de trabajo? Danny: Si. Reunion de trabajo con compañeros de equipo. ---- Ravencroft , Teddy Frent y Michael Gojinks Esos eran los tres nombres o pistas que tenian los heroes hasta ese momento y no podian dejar de preguntarse si seria suficiente para dar con Arcade. Entonces de la nada, en medio de una zona tipica industrial en las afueras de la ciudad y en medio de la noche; un destello de luz breve dio la bienvenida a 3 sujetos inmersos en sombras que parecian vivas. Era la marca registrada de uno de ellos: Cloack. Lifeguard: Cloack...te encuentras bien? Cloack: si...no es nada...lifeguard. Es solo que e estado separado por mucho tiempo de mi querida dagger... Lifeguard: extrañas a tu corazoncito? Daredevil: Dagger le sirve como especie de ancla espiritual a Ty, Heather. No es nada de lo que te imaginas. Cloack: asi es. Se puede decir que la niña me da fuerzas para seguir. Lifeguard: a, ok, meti la pata. Lo siento. Pero bueno ya estamos aqui? Daredevil: Lo estamos. Esta es la direccion que obtuvimos en todas nuestras "entrevistas". No hace falta decir que debemos obtener algo positivo de esta operacion o no tendremos nada. Lifeguard: seria mucho mas facil si los demas hubieran venido con nosotros...No puedo creerlo, tantos empezamos en esto y solo nosotros 3 hemos podido venir hasta aca? Vaya grupo que formamos. Cloack: Heather, verdad? Escucha, esto es diferente, se que estas acostumbrada a todo eso del equipo con los xmen, pero esto no es lo mismo... Ty tenia razon, pensaba Matt. Esto era todo menos un grupo de heroes. Como mucho una pequeña sociedad para ponerle punto final a intereses mutuos. Terminaria siendo eso lo que les haria fallar al final? Matt pensaba en como se venian dando las cosas desde que decidieron unirse temporalmente en el gymnasio de Battlestar para solucionar este problema colectivo. Esto parecia todo menos un grupo de heroes, pero Matt no podia sentirse culpable, despues de todo el no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo... Lifeguard: como sea, entonces como haremos esto?...alguna idea Daredevil? Daredevil: ...usaremos la ventaja de los poderes de Ty como arma principal. Entraremos sorpresivamente y les daremos fuerte y duro ahi mismo. Sin duda hablaran. Cloack: DD...no crees que seria mejor ser mas cauteloso?.... Daredevil no quieria decir esto, sin duda no estaba en el dar ordenes, pero algo le hacia sentirse responsable del pequeño grupo en estos momentos. Daredevil: Cloack. Es la unica opcion. Creeme. Sin duda estos tipos nos estaran esperando. Habran preparado miles de escenarios para nuestra llegada y no esperaran un ataque frontal y directo como el que dicte. Cloack: Dictaste? Los ojos de Ty mostraban algo de desafio. Intentaba fijar su mirada con la del diablo rojo pero no podia saber que era inutil. Hace mucho tiempo que el endiablado vengador no habia dirigido una mirada a nadie. Daredevil: Cloack, Lifeguard....escuchen, pero escuchenme bien pues no quiero volver a tener que repetir esto. Tu mismo lo has dicho, Cloack. Esto no es un grupo de superheroes, ni tampoco los xmen, Lifeguard. No, esto es algo efimero, pero por muy efimero que sea necesitamos tener algun tipo de liderato, de diciplina. Si alguno de uds dos se sienten en este momento capaces de tomar el liderato, no crean que lo impidire, Dios sabe que odio dar ordenes a nadie, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en grupos, y cuando lo e hecho no ha terminado bien...por eso esque pido su colaboracion, se que si Storm estuviera aqui seria la indicada para el papel, pero no esta, asi que, que dicen? seguiremos con el plan trazado o perderemos mas tiempo con esto? Lifeguard: ...es cierto, Storm no esta...Tienes mi total atencion, diablo rojo. Cloack: y la mia tambien. Lo siento no quise poner trabas, Daredevil, supongo que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con mas personas que no sea mi Dagger. Daredevil: Muy bien, asunto terminado entonces. Que dicen si ahora nos dedicamos a ir a por los malos y a sacarles lo que necesitamos a golpes? Lifeguard: Amigo...si asi diriges, creeme que por mi serias el lider de esto cuando quisieses. Cloack: Vamos entonces! todos debajo de mi capa....!!! ---- Los tres “héroes” decidieron entrar bajo el arrope de Cloak. Lo que no sabían era lo que se iban a encontrar en el interior de esa fábrica. La aseguradora “Frent & Gojinks” se caracterizaba por la versatilidad de su cobertura empresarial. Aseguraba edificios, locales, vehículos y hasta material creativo. La empresa era tan grande que hasta tenían una sección especializada para hacer pruebas físicas a los vehículos siniestrados. Fue precisamente donde llegaron a parar los héroes gracias a la teleportacion de Cloak. - Ya estamos aquí. Los tres héroes se miraron aturdidos. La fábrica estaba en pleno funcionamiento. Había obreros trabajando en esa zona. - ¡Tío, mira! ¡Es Daredevil! – dijo uno de ellos Los trabajadores hicieron un corro alrededor de ellos. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - ¿Habéis venido a patear a un maloso? Aquello era nuevo para esos tres “invitados” - DD, ¿esa rubia es tu novia? Otro trabajador contestaba pro el diablo rojo. - ¿Qué dices tío? Esta claro, es Dagger, ¿a que si Cloak? Los héroes se miraban incrédulos. - Vaya, pues si es cierto que nos estaban esperando, ¿eh Daredevil? ---- Aeropuerto internacional Kennedy. Una pequena caravana esperaba el arrivo del jet privado de industrias Rand. El coche se parqueo justo al lado del jet, conectandose con un pasillo movedizo para que el dueno no tuviera que salir en si del jet cosa que terminara de primeras en su auto. El auto partio enseguida, dentro iba Danni Rand muy preocupado por la suerte de sus nuevos amigos...solo deseaba poder llegar atiempo. Danni: eh? ese sonido...muy leve pero....rayos Shocked Pocos segundos tuvo Danni para actuar, en un instante su automovil exploto saliendo volando por las calles desoladas. El fuego era enorme, sin duda nadie podia sobrevivir a tal siniestra explosion. Las llamas continuaban mientras que entre ellas se podia ver el esqueleto calcinado de alguien... Entonces un puno lleno de energia espiritual rompio con furia los restos del auto.... Ironfist: HAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!! nnnf...unnff..unfff...unfff.... esa viper...no debi confiarme...e sido un...unnfff...tonto....de no haber sido por el leve factor de curacion de mi....chi.....no lo hubiera.....nffff.... Danni cayo al piso exausto, dejando que su chi le sanara, entonces pudo ver a su chofer entre las llamas. No todos cuentan con un chi espiritual que te hace super. Ironfist: esto solo me dice algo....tengo que ir a por los chicos lo mas rapido posible, nuestros enemigos estan conectados y al tanto de todo.... ----- Daredevil: no, tienes razon. Realmente no me esperaba esto... Lifeguard: siempre pueden estar fingiendo, o no? Daredevil: no, Heather. Puedo escuchar sus latidos, estan genuinamente emocionados al vernos. Cloack: bueno y ahora que hacemos? les preguntamos si esque saben algo sobre el complot para asesinarnos? Daredevil: supongo que si...lifeguard, si no te molesta podrias empezar tu? Lifeguard: yo? porque yo? esto de ser el lider se te a empezado a subir a la cabeza, ya empiezas a ponerte mandon. Porque no lo haces tu? Cloack: chica, cierra la boca y solo hazlo. Eres a la unica que no pueden dejar de ver y babear al mismo tiempo. La mutante se volteo para ver a los trabajadores obsevandola detenidamente. Lifeguard: aver muchachos, si fueran tan amables de prestarme atencion por favor? Mientras Heather se proponia hablar con los trabajadores y poder sacar lo que pudiera, Daredevil se alejo un tanto del grupo. Guiado por su nariz se dedico a oler el ambiente para ver si podia encontrar algo sospechoso Cloack: y? puedes oler algo fuera de lo normal? Daredevil: sniff....es dificil, Ty. Este lugar produce tantas cosas...un sin numero de quimicos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera puedo empezar a deducir que son, plástico, acero, polvo...pero....acaso es eso....sniff, sniff... El diablo rojo se quedo quieto por un minuto, debia de afinar lo mejor que podia su sentido del olfato. Estaba seguro de haber encontrado algo... Cloack: amigo, no te quedes asi de quieto, te juro que es medio escalofriante verte asi de quieto mientras olfateas. Me recuerda a una peli llamada Jeepers creepers...la has visto? emm perdon, quiero decir, siendo que no puedes ver, verdad? lo siento... Daredevil: PÓLVORA!! es pólvora. Es muy vago, apenas puedo captarlo pero creo que lo e conseguido. En algun lugar de este edificio hay una gran cantidad de pólvora almacenada... Cloack: grandioso DD, pero recuerda que aqui se producen varias cosas, no seria misterioso que tambien produscan pólvora o algo asi.... Daredevil: tienes razon, pero recuerdas que mencione haber olido tambien plastico? ahora todo encaja...que lleva mucha pólvora y plastico al mismo tiempo? Lifeguard: Explosivos!! Cloack: que? como lo has sabido, chica? Lifeguard: uno de los trabajadores me dijo que se habia topado con unas pequeñas "cajitas" rectangulares almacenadas en uno de los pisos superiores...cuando pregunto que eran simplemente se le hicieron los locos, sin duda son explosivos plasticos... Daredevil: C4...esto puede convertirse en algo muy feo si no actuamos. Y bien que dicen? listos para trabajar? ---- -Se fue?? Asi no más??' Desaparecio y ya esta???- Spiderman preguntaba incredulo al resto de sus compañeros... De momento su sentido arácnido estaba tranquilo, pero en cualquier momento podrian aparecer problemas... -No creen que la pregunta fue un poco tonta?- indago Iron Fist al resto de sus compañeros... -Mmmm... si, más teniendo a Cloak con nosotros... digo es como que me hubiera preguntado a mi "Que animal tiene 8 patas, es pequeño y si te muerde te puede meter en un trabajo de por vida???"- contesto el arácnido... -Y bien- dijo Lifeguard sin hacer caso a lo que decia Peter, que parecia que se encontraba mucho mejor después de un buen descanso- Esperamos que vuelva o alguien tiene alguna idea? ---- Cloak habia flotado por bastante concreto. Vio un camino del mismo y lo siguio suavemente hasta llegar a una gran sala donde podria investigar mejor... Los demas heroes estaban esperando que Tyron regresara cuando de repente fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad, algo sorprendidos mas no como lo estarian en otro momento. Al salir frente a un casino totalmente funcional caminaron un poco mientras Spiderman seguia bromeando sobre los poderes de Cloak, cosa que no evito que Daredevil lo reprimiera por hacer las cosas sin avisar. Tyron solo soldo un "lo siento" y siguio flotando por todo el lugar. Presentia algo pero la obviedad fue demasiada cuando las tragaperras comenzaron a atacar... Y los guardias de seguridad.... Y las camareras.... Y los crupier.... Que falto? las fichas asesinas? los apostadores rabiosos? No pensaba en ello con detenimiento, solo seguia flotando mientras la orquesta de golpes empezaba en el lugar: rayos laser, naipes ultrafilosos y chicas que ofrecian cigarros mientras atacaban con bandejas... faltaba que los cigarros fueran explosivos. De repente una tragaperras lo atrapo y Cloak se quedo inmovil. No podia volverse fisico porque problabemente la trampa lo dañaria y no podia moverse o teletrasportarse así que se quedo inmovil en la esperade que alguein rompiera el artefacto y asi podria... Ayudarlos?... lo mas probalbe es que sigueira flotando sin rumbo, pero no es porque no tuviera ganas de pelear sino porque estaba intentando sentir algo... la fuente del ataque. ---- “No tengo humor para esto” pensaba Cloak. El grupo se había metido de lleno en la boca del lobo, en la nueva locura de Arcade. Aparentemente era una trifulca mas para los héroes. Iban a medio gas. Error, gran error. Sus enemigos, a pesar de estar ataviados con ridículos trajes, a pesar de pertenecer a una pantomima barata, eran absolutos profesionales. Les superaban en numero en cuestión de 8 a 1, sin contar con las medidas de seguridad de aquella Arcadecueva. Un crupier lanzó sus fichas explosivas a un sorprendido Cloak. Además de extravagantes, eran listos. Fueron de lleno a por tele portador. Cloak se llevó por delante a 3 enemigos, pero el cuarto le hizo estallar una ficha en el rostro, y cayó inconsciente. - Cloak, ¡no! El liderazgo de Daredevil hacia aguas. Habían entrado allí sin un plan, sin medir una posible salida, y menospreciando al rival. Lifeguard alzó el vuelo intentando conseguir una perspectiva mas general al ataque. Su sangre Shi’ar le hacia querer sangre, ansiaba una buen caza. Sin embargo, desde lo alto ella era la presa. Las camareras lanzaron al unísono sus bandejas de plata. Lifeguard era ágil, ni mucho menos se iba dejar engañar así. Esquivo las bandejas con un bonito gesto, mientras se lanzaba a por sus adversarias. Pero el rebote de las bandejas fue directo hacia ella, golpeando sus alas. Una voz resonó pro los altavoces. - ¡Hagan sus apuestas!¿ Cuanto tardarán el señor DD y el maravilloso Puño de Hierro en caer como sus compañeros? - Arcade…juro que acabaremos contigo. – Daredevil se había desecho con facilidad de sus oponentes. De improviso, un estruendo de sonido estalló alrededor de daredevil. Sin querer se había visto obligado a desplazarse hasta la zona de maquinas tragaperras. Estas empezaron a iluminarse y sonar como si el cliente hubiera ganado el especial. El oído de DD estaba tocado, no lograba orientarse…había sido una trampa. - Cielos… me llevaron hasta aquí… y yo les he dejado. Puño de hierro se veía superado en numero. Afortunadamente, el plan de Arcade fallaba aquí. Los guardias de seguridad no podían competir con la técnica de Danny Rand. No obstante, la lógica estaba de parte del villano. Puño de hierro notaria el cansancio pronto. DD intentaba escapar de aquella tormenta de sonidos, pero su piel comenzó a arder cuando se dispuso a irse…¡ Arcade le había encerrado en una cárcel de energía entre aquellas maquinas! “Dios Caín…espero que siguieras el plan” ---- Brrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmm Curioso. Nunca se le daba eso de pasar desapercibido. La vibracion y el pequeño ruido no era notado por nadie. O estaban muy concentrados en otras cosas o estaban fuera de combate. Lo mas sobresaliente es que si alguna vez intento pasar desapercibido jamaz hubiera sido con ese "grupo" en especial. Entrenados para detectar enemigos, cada cual con su propia forma, cada uno sobresaliendo por su eficaz manera de pelear y encontrar enemigos, sin ser sorprendidos. "Claaarooo" pensaba Cain. En ese caso tendria que ser un poco mas estrepitoso. Craaaaassssssssshhhhhhhkkkkkraaa Un traga monedas habia azotado contra los meseros, mientras que la figura del gigante carmesi sostenia con una mano a Heater y Cloak volteando a ver a DD en el suelo y como Iron Fist y Spiderman eran los unicos que quedaban. Cain los observaba algo tranquilo pero "decepcionado" era probablemente lo que describiria mejor su condicion. Rapidamente Rodearon a Cain. Maquinas y enemigos. Una combinacion que parecia haber dado en el blanco para acabar con los demas. Bajo a los demas mientras se ponia en posicion de pelea. Ahora todas las fuerzas enemigas se reunian preparados, tumbando al hombre grande, que tanto podria hacer los demas. Varias fichas golpearon el pecho explotando, tras esto una serie de golpes al mas puro estilo del capitan america azotaban la espalda de Juggernaut trabajo hecho por las meseras quienes ahcian saltos acrobaticos. Las maquinas parecian tambien querer participar al lanzar varios lasers directos hacia su enemigo. Pero todos pararon repentinamente retirandose, dejando espacio libre para que trabajaran los mejores. Una serie de "hombres fuertes" con trajes de agentes se lanzaban a embestirlo con una fuerza que no estaba para nada despreciable. Entre todos lo tenian agarrado por todos lados y Cain empezo a formular palabras. Juggernaut:..por... por esto.. Parecia que estaba rogando piedad? No.. habia algo que queria decir. Todo comenzo a temblar y los agentes salieron volando azotados contra las paredes de la cueva. Juggernaut: Me estan jodiendo!! Por esto es que estan todos asi!!!?? aahhh Una de sus clasicas embestidas acababan con las tragamonedas mientras que todos se preparaban para el ataque, las meseras saltaban de un lado a otro lanzo obejtos al igual que los crupiers. Todos moviendose al unisono, pero Cain no tenia ni humor ni tiempo. Por lo regular era asi. Entre saltos y demas, tomo los pedazos destruidos de las maquinas y los lanzo a sus enemigos. Estos lo esquivaron con gracia, pero asi como lo habian esquivado, dos de ellos se hicieron blancos a las poderosas manos del gigante quien tomandolos por los pies los giro lanzandolos con una potencia y velocidad sobrehumana contra las ya demasiado irritantes camareras saltarinas... al menos demasiado irritantes para Juggernaut. Juggernaut: Jajajaja vamos nenasas. Ustedes saben quien soy... vengan aqui yo no me tambaleo tan facil como estos. Asi que, ¿que dices Enano? Rebarajea y aumenta la apuesta por que yo tengo una buena mano, dame lo que te falte Arcade!!. Juggernaut estaba alli para contingencias... pero no podia creer todavia que el principio de la mision ya fuera una contingencia. Se sentia burlonamente feliz al ver a DD. Juggernaut: Ja! Heroes... presumen todo el tiempo y al final quedan en el suelo... ----- - Si si, lo se, descubriste mi debilidad por los casinos, de todos modos ya no tengo efectivo asi que tendre que escaparme para no pagar los platos. Mientras Spiderman se levantaba un guardia de seguridad se lanzo contra el pero de una patada lo estrello contra varias tragaperras. - ven lo que hacen? yo solo quiero irme sin pagar, no causar mas daños a la propiedad. - Spidey, tus chistes son pateticos. - Lo se, lo se, no me critiques Iron fist que nunca te e escuchado soltar uno. - Yo si y le agradezco que no lo haga en publico. Daredevil tenia una medio sonrisa en el rostro y eos aunado al chiste de doble sentido hizo que no solo uno voltearan a verlo. Si, se lanzaron a pelear sin rumbo ni direccion pero la situacion solo se les estaba escapando de las manos por falta de atencion, no porque Arcade estuviera poniendo mas empeño de lo normal... de hecho..... Arriba estaba lo que parecia ser el cuarto de camaras del "casino" lo que indicaria a primera vista donde estaba el verdadero Arcade controlando todo el lugar... mas la idea era demasiado ingenua y con el eso posiblemente solo los llevaria a una bomba o a una serie mas de trampas. Tenian que encontrar el punto clave de la trampa antes de vencer a todos los enemigos ya que eso los pondria en ventaja.... pero donde? Cain ni siquiera se intereso en seguir peleando, solo parecia rebufar alo bajo mientras miraba alrededor. Seria que el tambien estaba buscando lo mismo? Cuando lo vio caminar Matt no pudo evitar voltear para poner atencion hacia donde se dirigia pero al "verlo" continuo golpeando por otro lado. En realidad Juggernaut solo estaba buscando un enemigo suficientemente fuerte o que por lo menos diera problemas pero al no poder encontrar ninguno se lanzo hacia donde estaba la mayor concentracion de tragaperras para hacer el mayor daño. Cloak apenas despertaba. El golpe lo habia noqueado por algunos segundos pero eso era suficiente para dejarlo muy aturdido ya que nunca habia estado acostumbrado a que lo golpearan o siquiera tocaran demasiado. Al levantar la mirada le parecio ver un destello y a Dagger moverse con una agilidad cegadora mas cuando abrio bien los ojos noto que era Lifeguard saltando de un lado a otro mientras destruia armaduras corporales y maquinas por igual. Al observarla con detenimiento se podia notar un patron de acuerdo a la distancia entre los enemigos y ella, siguiendo golpes en cadena y con cada uno hacercandose mas a su siguiente victima. En eso Tyron noto como uno de los ultimos enemigos que Lifeguard golpearia ya estaba apuntandole por lo que acciono su abismo y lo trago silenciosamente. La hermosa Shiar no habia notado siquiera que ya no estaba su enemigo y al momento en que diriguia su golpe hacia el y que no estaba se desoriento, mas tomo impulso rapidamente y lanzo el golpe hacia donde sus sentidos le gritaban que estaba su siguiente enemigo.... la cual era una pared que cubria por donde habian venido... Daredevil tambien lo noto y encontro ahi su respuesta. De un gesto llamo a Juggernaut y lo mando hacia la pared, que despues de recibir una carga completa del gigante carmesi quedo hecha polvo. Y ahi, algo sorprendido y confuso, estaba Arcade, que los volteo a ver a todos y solto algo parecido a palabras mientras movia algunas palancas y giraba de manera extraña como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante. Porque se habia quedado tan cerca del peligro? era otra trampa? su superoido no le decia nada y al parecer el sentido aracnido de Spiderman tampoco, mas a quien si le decian algo sus sentidos era a Heater que se lanzo planeando en picada contra el pequeño hombre que sudaba sin cesar.... ----- - Oh, mierda… Los que conozcan a Arcade sabrán que no es hombre de feas palabras. Exquisito en la grandilocuencia y la pomposidad, aquel pelirrojo pecoso sin duda estaba descubriéndose ante los héroes. Arcade esquivó el ataque de Lifeguard y la propinó un puñetazo en el estomago, apartandola de el. - Un esfuerzo más, equipo. Esto se va acabar. El equipo, gracias en parte a la labor de Juggernaut, habita tomado las riendas del combate. - Hey, ¿si acabamos pronto con esto puedo apostar 5 pavos al black jack? - ¡Concéntrate, Spiderman! Daredevil y Lifeguard fueron los primeros en llegar hacia Arcade. - Muy bien Arcade, te tenemos. Arcade los miró como un ratón acorralado. El diablo rojo podía sentir el corazón acelerado de su rival. - ¿Estas asustado Arcade? Te haces mayor… - ¿Asustado? Mas bien….estoy excitado, abogado. Aquellas últimas palabras encendieron la ira de daredevil. “Abogado ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?” El acróbata escarlata de abalanzó hacia Arcade, y este, a su vez, se imitaba a esquivar. No golpeaba, no devolvía los ataques. Era como si…estuviera esperando algo. - No lo entiendes daredevil…yo no soy vuestro enemigo. Spiderman llegó desde la segunda línea y usó su lanza redes para apresar a Arcade. - ¡No! Como si de un truco de feria se tratase, Arcade se liberó de la red con un movimiento más propio de un contorsionista. - ¿Cómo coño ha hecho eso? - Eh…aprendí algunos trucos… ¿sabes? Juggernaut y Cloak llegaron después de enfrentarse a los últimos esbirros de Arcade. Estaba absolutamente derrotado. Acorralado. - Bien. Fin del juego, chato. – Juggernaut se acercó a su viejo rival. - Eh, tranquilo grandullón, tranquilo. - ¿Quien es el que habla? ¿Ese enano pecoso me esta dando consejos? Arcade retrocedía cautelosamente hasta su mesa de control: Una infinidad de controles y una gran pantalla. - Muy bien, chicos…en realidad yo no soy…. ¡PUM! Juggernaut le lanzó un puñetazo. - No, espera, yo no… ¡PAM! Otro puñetazo. - Déjalo, Caín. - Bien amigo, tienes 5 minutos. Háblanos. - No me hace falta hablar. Mirad. Arcade se concentró y se convirtió en un hombre pálido y delgado. - ¿¡Qué!? - Me llamo Morph .Era un viajero temporal cuando me quede atrapado en vuestra realidad. Alguien me capturó y me obligo hacerme pasar por vuestro enemigo. - ¿Te obligó? - ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? Juggernaut se acercó a el. - En este mundo Morph esta muerto. Odio la física quántica. - Su pulso es normal, no parece que mienta. - Bien, Morph, ¿Quién te envía? - No lo se, peor si me dejáis pulsar esta tecla… Un video apareció en la gran pantalla. Una silla, una figura sentada en ella, maniatada. Una oscuridad sepulcral, rota pro una pequeña luz. Casi un relámpago… - Oh, dios…¿Ororo? El video acabó. Heather se lanzó contra MOrph . - ¿Dónde esta? - No lo se, no se quien ni donde, no se nada. Un silencio acongojó al grupo. - Escuchadme. – Dijo el falso Arcade. – Solo se que os conoce muy bien. Tiene las cosas claras. Parece más antiguo que cualquiera de vosotros. Parece que vivió muchas guerras. Por su forma de hablar…se le notaba… ¿nostálgico? - Lo primero amigo, vendrás con nosotros. - ¿ Y Ororo? - La buscaremos. La traeremos de vuelta. - ¿Somos un equipo entonces? - Lo somos. Os juro que lo somos. FIN OTROS Notas *Esta trama fue originalmente publicada en Creatuforo: **Pag 1 **Pag 2 **Pag 3 Anotaciones